Sailor Moon Returns
by ozblush
Summary: A few months defeating galaxia , sailor Moon has come over with a fainting sickness. A youma has appeared in a nearby park will Sailor Moon defeat it without losing her life from fainting?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guys My 2nd fanfiction I have updated the College days**_

_**But here is another Sailor Moon FanFic ! Enjoy :3**_

* * *

"Usagi!" Yelled luna

"You're going to be late! It's 9:00 am!"

"WHAT?!" Usagi screamed as she got up and ran to get changed. She ran down stairs stuffing her toast in her mouth and ran to school with her brief case.

"Wait up you forgot your lunch!" Said Luna muffling with Usagi's lunch box in her mouth. CRASH! Usagi bumped into Mamoru.

"Whoa Kiddo what's the rush? It's Saturday." He said.

"Luna..." Usagi said crossly.

"heh." Luna chuckled nervously.

"Uhh." Groaned Usagi as she fainted.

"Usako!" Shouted Mamoru as he caught Usagi.

"What a klutz." He chuckled

Usagi woke up in Mamorus' apartment,

"Ah You finally to wake up , meatball head" Said Mamoru.

"It's odango." She chuckled.

"You've been out for a while , about three hours." He said.

"Yeah? I'm not surprised, I've been doing that lately, I think after the battle with galaxia , I've been really tired" Usagi said getting up and kissing Mamoru on the forehead

"I better be going now" She said cheerfully.

"Ok be careful now" Mamoru said cautiously.

"Yep , I will' Said Usagiwith a smile and putting on her shoes and went out the door.

Few minutes later,

There was a women saying " Are you alright miss?".

Mamoru got up and checked out the commotion , Usagi had fainted again!

"Usako!" Said Mamoru rushing towards her.

Few hours later , woke up in Mamoru's apartment again!

"I think you need to rest more , you'll just faint again , ok?" Said Mamoru getting up and kissing Usagi on the forehead and a few minutes Usagi was fast asleep.

"Usagi.." Said Luna shaking Usagi numerous times.

"It's time to go home , you can rest more there" She said softly.

"Luna I'll take her home" Said Mamoru. After Running Usagi home in the dead of the night , Mamoru went home.

It was 1:00 pm in the afternoon

"Usagi time to get up now." Said Luna sleepily.

"Ok Luna." Said Usagi faintly. Usagi got up and went down stairs and out of nowhere she fainted luckily her dad caught her

"Bunny?" He said curiously.

After a while Usagi was in bed again and her mother was besides her.

"Oh Usagi I think your sick." She said sadly.

"Huh?" She said confusedly

"You've been fainting alot I think you need to stay home for a week," She said checking Usagi's temperature.

"I have to go shopping , your father is at work , so I'll ring up Mamoru." Her mother said while winking and leaving the room whilst Usagi fell back asleep.

Few hours later,

Usagi woke up with Mamoru sitting besides her reading a book.

"Mamo-chan?" she said barely awake.

"Sh." He shushed , as he looked at her she was already asleep.

"Usagi!" Shouted Luna "It's urgent! Get up lazy bones there is a monster attacking people!" She shouted again making Usagi fall out of bed , it was 12:00 midnight.

"Luna! Why'd you wake me up I was having the best snooze I've had in ages!" Usagi shouted angrily.

"Transform into Sailor Moon!" She shouted ignoring Usagi's whining.

"Fine , Moon Eternal , Make Up!" She shouted and transformed into Sailor Moon.

Luna and Sailor Moon ran to a nearby park where a monster was stealing people's star seeds.

"Star seeds?! I thought we got rid of galaxia!" Shouted Sailor Moon confusedly.

"Maybe one survived." said Luna.

"Hey you! I am the champion of love and justice , Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" Said Sailor Moon saying her famous speech.

"Oh a sailor scout?" It questioned

"Well I'm Sailor Heavy papillion" said the monster with purple butterfly and a purple costume.

"I'll turn you into moon dust , you creep!" Shouted Sailor Moon.

"STARLIGHT , HONEYMOON , THERAPY KISS!"

"Galaxia Papillion"

The monsters attack went straight through Sailor Moon's.

"Uh Oh." Said Sailor Moon , the attack was coming straight towards her.

"Watch out Sailor Moon!" Shouted Luna but Sailor Moon just fainted the attack was still coming after her then Tuxedo Mask came and rescued Sailor Moon.

"Oh Thank goodness , Tuxedo Mask." Said Luna with relief.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading I will update soon *_* and I am updating College Days but its taking so long because the stories are on my ipod/iphone.**_

_**So yeah thanks for reading.**_

_**I gave you a long for my late College Days update **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2nd chapter enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm sailor Venus and I shall punish you in the name of Venus!"

"I'm sailor mars and I shall punish you in the name of mars"

" I'm sailor mercury and I shall punish you in the name of mercury"

"and I'm sailor Jupiter and I shall punish you in the name of Jupiter!"

"We are the sailor scouts !" They shouted at the same time

"Sailor scouts of mars,mercury,Jupiter and Venus " said the monster with gladness

" Give me your star seeds!" She shouted

"Aqua rhapsody " shouted mercury with a harp and spraying water at the monster

" I see you want your star seed taken first !" It shouted while putting two bracelets together and shooting lasers at mercury and attacking her ,

"Ahhhhhh!" Screamed mercury

"MERCURY!" Shouted mars Jupiter Venus , suddenly a flower came out and then a blue sailor crystal

"Oh no it's too late" said Luna wearily

"Haha the sailor crystal of Mercury" it cackled while grabbing the crystal

"Noo!" Shouted Mars Venus and Jupiter

" Ok my turn to bring mercury back" said Venus

"Venus Noo !" Shouted Jupiter and Artemis

" Venus, love and beauty shock!"she shouted lazering love hearts at the monster doing the same attack she did to mercury she hit Venus and took her star seed

"Venus!" Shouted Jupiter

"Jupiter , oak evolution " shouted Jupiter with fury

"glaxaia bracelet beating!" Said the monster hitting Jupiter and taking her star seed

" Jupiter!" shouted Luna.

"Sailor moon wake up! We need you" said tuxedo mask with sailor moon in his arms

" This is not the right time for fainting " he said wearily.

"Mars flame sniper!" Shouted mars with a flaming bow and arrow

"glaxaia bracelet pulpurise " shouted sailor heavy metal papillion

"AHHHHH!" Screamed mars fading away leaving nothing but her star seed

"Now where is the Earth's and the white moon's star seed?" It wondered

"Usagi wake up" whispered tuxedo mask. After a few minutes sailor moon gained consciousness again

"You're finally awake!" Said tuxedo mask

"Heh.. Where's the other scouts?" She said

"Oh..umm... The monster took there star seeds.." Said tuxedo mask wearily.

"Oh..." She sobbed

"I'm sorry it was my fault but I had to protect my princess" he said hugging sailor moon, sailor moon blushed and teared up.

"Sorry..." He said squeezing her tighter

"It's not your fault.." She whispered

"If I arrived earlier-" He was cut off by sailor moon's kiss

"Usagi..." He whispered

"Go hide now" he said bravely as tuxedo mask got up and charge at the monster while sailor moon bounded to the bushes 'What am I doing? Tuxedo mask is going to get hurt!' She thought and came back ,

"AHHHHH !" Screamed tuxedo mask and vanished leaving nothing but a star seed .

"MAMORU!" Screamed Usagi

"No..This can't be happening.." whimpered sailor moon as she fell to her knees.

"Ooh the bratty scout actually crying what a wimp" it laughed

"NO! You don't understand why I'm crying " she screamed , the monster was speechless.

"I'm mourning for my friends...no my family!" She continue screeching at the monster as she got up and ran to grab Mamoru's star seed.

"Oh no you don't you sailor failure" it roared and flashed dark energy at sailor moon making her crash into a tree and rebounding.

Sailor moon was wincing at the pain. She had Mamoru's star seed! She stared at the seed , flash backs filled her head , a tear peaked at her eyes and finally let loose. 'Mamoru I'll bring you back and my friends'. She hid Mamoru's star seed in a birds nest and summoned her moon rod.

"Ooh the princess is getting her WEAK , MEASLY, moon rod" it taunted.

"Shut up you worthless piece of crap!" Usagi screamed pointing her moon rod at the hideous monster.

"STARLIGHT HONEY MOON THERAPY KISS!" Usagi screeched blasting her moon power at the monster.

"Hah is that all you got?" It laughed and used its most powerful attack. Usagi clenched her eyes and waited for the blast to hit then suddenly a big white flash collided with the dark energy.

Usagi opened her eyes and saw the youma was on the ground stunned this was the perfect time to finish it off.

"Star-" Usagi was going to summon her moon rod but she couldn't , she looked down she wasn't wearing her sailor outfit instead she was wearing her moon princess dress.

'The crystal must have saved me.' She thought.

'I must have to use it to defeat this monster.' She thought

'Don't do it.' Said a voice who interrupted her thoughts.

'Whos there?' Usagi demanded

'Please princess don't use the crystal it will kill you!' The voiced warned.

'But it's the only way to defeat the youma!' Usagi answered back. Usagi felt silly talking to a figment of her mind and summoned the silver crystal

'Don't do it!' The voiced screamed at her. Usagi ignored it.

"Silver Moon Crystal power!" Shouted Usagi. There was a big flash , Usagi's vision went black.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

'Where am I?' Usagi thought , she was surrounded by old collapsed stone , what seemed to look like a fallen kingdom. "My darling daughter , welcome." Said a silhouette in the fog "Mother? Is that you?" Usagi asked looking at the silhouette. "Yes it's me , your mother , Queen Serenity." Then suddenly the silhouette emerged from the mist into a woman with silver hair , a long white gown and a crescent moon brooch holding the dress in place.

"Mother where am I." Usagi asked her mother "Why Usagi , you are on the moon." She said proudly with a smile. "Why am I here?" Usagi asked. Her mother sighed. "You're dead , Usagi." She mumbled. Usagi gasped and had her eyes wide open. "I told you not to use the crystal but you proceeded to your own death." She sighed again. "What has happened to my friends?" She asked. "I'll show you." Queen Serenity said and walk to a well. "Look." She sighed again deeply.

"Usagi wake up please!" Shouted Minako. "Usagi.." Sighed Makoto. "Usagi you gotta wake up!" Cried Rei. "I'll check her pulse." Said Ami checking her pulse , she sighed deeply. "She's... S-he's d-dead." Ami said horrified.

Usagi gasped. "Mother how can I come back alive?!" She said desperately. Queen serenity thought for a while , she sighed. "Only the golden crystal can bring people back from the dead." She mumbled. "Golden crystal? Thats Mamoru's!" Usagi shouted. "Yes that's it I'll make a hologram of myself and project it infront of your court." Smiled queen serenity.

Meanwhile on earth;

"Usagi... Wake up please." Sobbed Rei. "My children." Said queen serenity. "Queen serenity!" They shouted in unison. "Don't be sad Princess serenity is with me but wants to come back alive," "But how do we do that?" Interrupted Rei. "You need to find Prince Endymion , since you defeated the monster his body should be around here." Queen serenity looking around. Crash! "What was that?" Queen serenity said suspiciously. "Ugh" groaned a male. "Mamoru." Ami shouted and ran over to him. "Prince Endymion! Are you alright?" Gasped Queen serenity. "Heh yeah." He replied as he glanced over to see Usagi on the floor , not breathing. "Usagi!" He shouted and ran over to her. "Mamoru she's ... Dead" sobbed Rei and cried onto makoto's chest . "Yes but Endymion you can save her." Queen serenity said. "Use the golden crystal , Mamo- chan" said Princess Serenity as she appeared next to her mother. "Bunny!" Shouted Rei. "Hey guys." She smiled.

Mamoru kissed Usagi's dead corpse , suddenly the body started glowing.

Meanwhile on the moon;

"Mother!" Shrieked Usagi as she started disappearing. "Bye sweetie." As queen serenity said hugging her daughter. " bye mother." Said Usagi.


End file.
